


Ideale Arbeitshöhe

by thots_tochter



Series: Münchner Melange [3]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Slash, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Franz hilft Ivo in der Küche. Mit ungeahnten Folgen…





	Ideale Arbeitshöhe

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt wie so oft cricri und TurelieTelcontar, die es tatsächlich immer wieder Schaffen, mit meiner Produktivität Schritt zu halten. Danke, ihre Lieben!
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Mit jemandem kochen
> 
> **A/N:** Ich versuche gar nicht erst, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, ich hätte sowieso keine, die auch nur annähernd danach klingt, als wäre ich zurechnungsfähig. Ich bin schlicht und einfach gerade auf einem München-Trip. Die Bunnies kommen in Scharen herangehüpft und scheinen in der Lage, aber auch wirklich jedem Prompt etwas abgewinnen zu können. Warum – ganz gegen meine sonstigen Schreibneigungen – neunzig Prozent davon zuckersüßester Fluff ist, kann ich genauso wenig erklären. Ich nehme es einfach, wie’s kommt. Ich hoffe, dem einen oder anderen hier gefällt’s. cricri sagte jedenfalls Zitat: _"Sehr kreative Umsetzung des Pompts "Zusammen kochen" ... "_

# „Ideale Arbeitshöhe“

 

Franz kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt, die Tränen wegzublinzeln, wenigstens ein bisschen was zu erkennen. Umrisse reichten ihm ja schon. Doch der Erfolg war minimal, um nicht zu sagen gar nicht existent. Seine Nase schmerzte und lief ununterbrochen, die Augen brannten wie Feuer und kaum hatte er die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weggewischt, strömten schon neue nach. Gott sei Dank war es die letzte Zwiebel. Warum zur Hölle hatte sich dazu breitschlagen lassen, Ivo in der Küche zu helfen? ‚Du hast dich nicht breitschlagen lassen‘, erinnerte ihn ein spöttisches Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf. Nein, hatte er wirklich nicht. Er hatte Ivo selbst gefragt, ob er nicht helfen könnte. Weil irgendein völlig verquerer Teil seines Gehirns, auf den er garantiert nie wieder hören würde, es romantisch fand, gemeinsam zu kochen. Dabei konnte er nicht einmal kochen – außer Nudeln und Tiefkühlpizza. Ivo hatte ihn denn auch entsprechend angeschaut. Mit diesem Blick, den er sonst für Verdächtige reserviert hatte, wenn er wissen wollte, ob sie die Wahrheit sagten. Offenbar hatte er die Prüfung bestanden, denn Ivo hatte schließlich genickt – und ihm gleich mal das Netz mit den Zwiebeln in die Hand gedrückt.

_„Weißt ja wo die Messer sind. Fünf Stück brauchen wir.“_

Schon da waren ihm die ersten Zweifel gekommen, ob die Idee wirklich so romantisch war, aber da hatte er dann auch nicht mehr zurück gekonnt. Darauf hatte Ivo es doch angelegt. Also stand er jetzt hier in ihrer neuen Küche, an der extrahohen Arbeitsplatte, und verhackstückte Zwiebel um Zwiebel für ein kroatisches Gericht, dessen Namen er sich auch nach über fünf Jahren, die Ivo es für ihn kochte, weder merken noch überhaupt aussprechen konnte, das er aber unglaublich gerne aß – und heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Er zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich einmal mehr mit dem Unterarm über die Augen. Sein Hemdsärmel war schon ganz nass. Gleich war es geschafft. Endlich!

„Wie weit bist mit den Zwiebeln?“

Ivos Stimme klang ganz dicht neben seinem Ohr. Warmer Atem streifte seine Haut und er erschauerte. Er schaute auf – und im nächsten Augenblick schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Daumen.

„Arg… Herrgottsakra–!“

Er ließ das Messer fallen und nahm seinen Daumen in den Mund. Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus. Blut, nicht zu knapp – und es tat beschissen weh. Warum hatte Ivo ihm auch unbedingt die Zwiebeln aufs Auge drücken müssen? Zu gerne hätte er seinem Frust mit ein paar herzhaften Flüchen Ausdruck verliehen, aber sein Mund war leider gerade belegt. So ballte er nur stumm die andere Hand zur Faust, saugte an seinem Daumen und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz nachließ.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Ivo. „Was hast g’macht?“

Franz verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich war alles okay. Er lutschte beim Zwiebelscheiden gerne mal am Daumen. Das schmeckte einfach so gut. Was für eine blöde Frage. Depp!

„G’schnitten!“, nuschelte er trotzdem um seinen Daumen herum.

„Zeig her!“

Ivo stellte die beiden Dosen, die er in der Hand gehabt hatte, auf dem Tisch ab, packte Franz’ Handgelenk und zog ihm mit sanfter Gewalt den Daumen aus dem Mund. Franz gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich, als seine Zähne versehentlich über die Wunde streiften. Dass diese kleinen Hautverletzungen immer so beschissen wehtun mussten! Ivo zog Franz’ Hand ganz dicht vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete die Verletzung mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Sieht übel aus.“

„Tut auch b’schissen weh!“

Er versuchte seine Hand wieder zu sich zu ziehen, aber Ivo gab sie nicht frei. Stattdessen drehte er sie ein wenig, bis die Handfläche nach oben wies und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die empfindliche Haut auf der Innenseite des Handgelenks.

„Soll ich ein bisschen pusten?“

„Pusten? Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr.“

Ivo schaute auf und blies ganz sanft in Franz’ Handfläche. Es war Franz als wären Ivos Augen plötzlich viel größer und dunkler als noch vor einem Augenblick. Ein warmes Kribbeln kroch seinen Arm hinauf, schickte eine Gänsehaut über seine Schultern. Verdammt, Ivo wusste doch genau, dass das Handgelenk eine seiner absoluten Schwachstellen war. Er nickte wie hypnotisiert. Ivo senkte den Kopf ein wenig und führte Franz‘ Hand zu seinen Lippen. Wieder strich Ivos Atem warm über seine Haut, gefolgt von einer Zungenspitze, die neckend über sein Handgelenk tanzte. Franz biss sich auf die Lippen, unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Stöhnen. Er schloss die Augen, genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen. Der Schmerz und die kleine Schnittwunde kaum mehr als eine vage Erinnerung.

Ivo küsste sein Handgelenk, wanderte mit kleinen, schmetterlingsgleichen Küssen durch seine Handfläche, biss zärtlich in den sensiblen Bereich unterhalb des Daumens, glitt mit geöffneten Lippen am Daumen empor, nahm ihn schließlich ganz in den Mund, saugte sanft daran. Franz ließ den Kopf auf die Brust fallen, stöhnte jetzt doch leise. Hitze kroch durch seinen ganzen Körper, sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib. Seine Knie zitterten und er klammerte sich an die Kante der Arbeitsplatte, um sich aufrecht zu halten. Er öffnete die Augen, beobachtete Ivo einen Augenblick.

„Des nennst pusten?“, fragte er bemüht ironisch.

Ivo hielt inne, ließ Franz’ Daumen provozierend langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten, strich mit den Zähnen an der Kuppe entlang. Er hob den Blick, schaute Franz direkt in die Augen und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen, als würde er dort etwas schmecken, was garantiert kein Blut war.

„Des heißt auch ‚blasen‘“, bemerkte er. „Trotzdem saugst da mehr.“

Franz schluckte trocken. Da waren mit einem Mal Bilder in seinem Kopf: Er selbst auf der Arbeitsplatte, kaum mehr halb bekleidet, Ivo zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen, Ivos Lippen–…

„Hrmpf … Heh! Was soll des?!“

Als hätte Ivo seine Gedanken gelesen, wurde er plötzlich bei den Hüften gepackt und hoch gehoben. Im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich auf der Arbeitsplatte wieder, sein Oberschenkel nur ganz knapp neben dem Messer, mit dem er sich noch eben fast den Daumen abgehackt hatte. Ivo schob seine Knie sanft auseinander, drängte sich dazwischen und schlang die Arme um ihn. Ehe Franz sich mit dieser neuen Position angefreundet hatte, wurde er schon wieder nach vorn gezogen. Sein Oberkörper kollidierte mit Ivos und dann war da plötzlich Ivos Mund auf seinem Schlüsselbein, küsste, knabberte, leckte, biss sich seinen Hals hinauf über das Kinn bis zu seinen Lippen, verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Ivos Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, strichen über seinen Rücken, kneteten seine Schultern, zogen und zerrten ungeduldig an seinem Hemd.

„Ich dacht‘, mir wollt’n kochen“, protestierte Franz halbherzig.

„Heiß mach’n g’hört doch dazu.“

Ivos Hände glitten über Franz’ Brust zu seinem Kragen, öffneten schnell und geschickt Knopf um Knopf bis hinunter zum  Hosenbund. Kaum war der letzte Knopf bewältigt, zog Ivo das Hemd mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus der Hose, ließ es offen zur Seite fallen. Wieder schickte er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft, dieses Mal über bloße Haut. Von den Flanken über den Bauch und die Brust bis zu den Schultern, strich wieder hinab, liebkoste jeden Millimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte. Ein neuer Schauer der Erregung flutete durch Franz’ Körper. Ivos Lippen gesellten sich zu seinen Händen, dann die Zungenspitze, tanzte neckend um Franz Bauchnabel, wanderte immer tiefer, bis zu seinem Hosenbund.

„Außerdem muss ich doch sichergehen, dass die Küche wirklich die ideale Arbeitshöhe für mich hat.“

Er machte sich an Franz’ Hose zu schaffen, öffnete den Knopf, zog betörend langsam den Reißverschluss herunter. Franz stöhnte auf, lehnte sich rücklings gegen die Wand, überließ sich einfach Ivos Liebkosungen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Verkäufer die ‚ideale Arbeitshöhe‘ etwas anders gemeint hatte, aber wer war er denn, zu widersprechen, wenn Ivo so überzeugende Argumente vorbrachte.

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Falls euch die Story vom Aufbau her irgendwie etwas bekannt vorkommt: Ja, es ist ein Remix. Allerdings von [einer meiner eigenen Geschichten](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1280778.html), die ich im letzten Jahr für die Sommer-Challenge in der [120_minuten Community im LJ](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/) geschrieben hatte. Aber ich glaube, bis auf die grundsätzliche Szene und zwei Dialogzeilen ist alles neu.


End file.
